just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Walk This Way
'' |year = 1986 |difficulty = Hard |dg = / / / (Classic) (Old School) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Old School) |mc = /Brown (Classic on JDU 2017) |pc = Blue/Hot Pink/Cyan Blue/Orange (Classic) Red (Old School) |gc = Royal Blue/Purple/Cyan Blue/Orange (Classic) Light Blue (Old School) |nogm = 3 each (Classic) 5 (Old School) 1 (Mashup) |lc = Red (All) |mashup = Ladies Only |alt = Old School Just Dance VIP (Santa Claus) |pictos= 93 (Classic) 195 (Old School) 111 (Mashup) |nowc= WalkThisWay (Classic) WalkThisWayALT (Old School) WalkThisWayMU (Mashup) |audio = |dura = 3:37 (Classic) 3:34 (Old School) |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/pEkyC9nmdj/ |perf= Classic Jerky Jessy (P1) Mamson Diarra (P2) Julien Durand (P3) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P4) Old School Grace Bolebehttps://instagram.com/p/BUMZeVdAmMe/}} "Walk This Way" by Run DMC is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a dance crew of four men. P1 P1 has black hair in a flat top style, a shiny yellow track suit with grey and black shoulders, and white and black striped shoes. P2 P2 has black hair under a dark green fedora, thick black glasses, a yellow shiny track suit with grey sleeves, and white and black shoes. P3 P3 has short black hair under a red beanie, a grey shirt, a black leather vest, red skinny jeans with a black bandana hanging out of the left pocket, some red tattoos on his arms, and black shoes. P4 P4 has black fluffy hair with a red bandana around it, sunglasses, a red wife beater, a black leather vest, black skinny jeans, a red plaid jacket tied around his hips, and black ankle boots. His glove is fingerless. At a few points, the dancers turn black with some blue highlights and outlines. Walkthisway coach 1 big.png|P1 Walkthisway coach 2 big.png|P2 Walkthisway coach 3 big.png|P3 Walkthisway coach 4 big.png|P4 Old School The Old School dancer is a woman. She wears a red bill cap, a golden necklace with a peace sign, a tie-dye cropped shirt, a pair of black sunglasses, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. She has pure chocolate brown frizzy hair which is tied back. Background Classic The black background features two white outlined boomboxes, one with two green diamonds, and the other with red triangles. These shapes feature complex patterns. The diamond boombox is on Run DMC's side, and the triangle boombox is on Aerosmith's side. The diamonds have a yellow leopard filling, and the triangles feature dark shades of more triangles. Around the shapes are some thin white lightning bolts and zigzag swirls. These shapes pump forward to the beat, and a brief splatter is formed around them whenever they rotate. The shapes return to their boomboxes at the start of the verses. Old School It uses the extreme background from the previous game, which features numerous squares, some of which are used as platforms throughout. It mainly shines red and orange. In an update, the background now shines blue-and-red instead of orange-and-red. The colors flash faster and the squares shift more often. At some parts, the background flashes a bright yellow. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: This is a Wave Gold Move with occurs in the following order. It is done by walking in a circle: *'P4:' Squat down and throw your right arm down. *'P3:' Put both of your arms up. *'P2:' Grab your left leg and put your right hand on your head. *'P1:' Get down on on your right knee and cross your arms. Gold Move 2: *'P1 and P2:' Lean back, place your left arm across your chest and grab your left shoulder with your right hand. *'P3:' Put down your arms. *'P4:' Put your right arm around your ribs and your left hand on your face while standing on one leg. Walkthisway gm wgm1 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P4) Walkthisway gm wgm1 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P3) Walkthisway gm wgm1 3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) Walkthisway gm wgm1 4.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) Walkthisway gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Walkthisway gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Walkthisway gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Old School There are 5 Gold Moves in the Old School routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your hands up then cross them. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Put your right hand near your head then show your muscles tilted. Gold Move 5: When you are on the floor, jump when your knees are bent, and point to the screen with both hands quickly. Walkthiswayalt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Walkthiswayalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Walkthiswayalt gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Walkthiswayalt gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Walkthiswayalt gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Walkthiswayalt gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Trivia *Each dancer has their own solo part of the routine, and two pairs of the four dancers (P1 with P2 and P3 with P4) have their own duet parts. *The original version has a time of 5:10, but the game uses the single version, which lasts for 3:38. *"Muffin" is censored. *"That's a real big pleaser" is misinterpreted as "That's a real big breeder". **This is due to it being a reference to women having intercourse at a young age; however it can still be heard. *Aerosmith are credited along with Run DMC as they originally performed the song, despite not having vocals in Run DMC's version. *There is a glitch in the Extreme Version, where the dancers arms disappear for a second. **This might be a green screen error or a chrome keying glitch. Gallery Game Files Walkthisway.jpg|''Walk This Way'' Walkthiswayaltupdate.jpg|''Walk This Way'' (Old School) Walkthisway cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Walkthiswayalt cover albumcoach.png|Old School's album coach Tex1_64x64_m_68d093156ead6ccb_14.png|Classic's album background walkthiswayalt_cover_albumbkg.png|Old School's album background Beta Elements Walkthisway beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (Classic) Promotional Images Walkthisway promo coaches 1.png|Promo coaches Walkthisway promo coaches 2.jpg|Promo coaches Others Walkthisway background.jpg|Background Walkthiswayalt coach error.jpg|The glitch in the Old School routine where the dancer's arms disappear Videos Official Music Video RUN-DMC - Walk This Way Walk This Way (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays 'Classic' Walk This Way - Just Dance 2015 'Old School' Walk This Way (Old School) - Just Dance 2015 Category:Solos Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Dance Crews Category:Extremes Category:Just Dance 2015